luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Wake up World
Wake up World 'is the opening theme for Luminous Arc 3. It's performed by CHiCOACE. Japanese Lyric 刻(とき)を越え ''A Las Tu Nus Ti Ra 巡り合う Lit Tu Shu Lu Si Rit この奇跡 Cu Wel Nest Mor Ra Fes 届けたい La Fis Tis Le Ti Ra Ha Let Fi Ra Lus Tu Mor Fis 寄り添い合える世界 心に描き Tu Los Ta 重なる瞳 永久(とわ)に誓う 闇を抜け 光差す 君も僕も 夢抱えて 傷ついた翼でも いつかきっと 越えてゆけるよ El Ras Tu Fa Rei El Ris Tu Fa Ri Ra Li Tu Lai Ti Ha Let Fi Ra Lus Tu Mor Fis 希望奏でるメロディ 祈りを託し Tu Los Ta 輝く響き 永久(とわ)に続く 星はまた 流れゆく 君も僕も 歩み出せる 変わりゆく 未来へと 願う気持ち 溢れ続ける はてしなく 続く道 君も僕も 一人じゃない 見つめ合える 瞬間(とき)を信じて瞬間 真実(しん)の光 明日(あす)へ導く Fi Ras Tu Me A Las Tu Nus Ti Ra Fi Ras Tu Me Lit Tu Shu Lu Si Rit '''Rōmaji Toki wo koe A Las Tu Nus Ti Ra Meguriau Lit Tu Shu Lu Si Rit Kono kiseki Cu Wel Nest Mor Ra Fes Todoketai La Fis Tis Le Ti Ra Ha Let Fi Ra Lus Tu Mor Fis Yorisoiaeru sekai kokoro ni egaki Tu Los Ta Kasanaru hitomi towa ni chikau Yami wo nuke hikari sasu Kimi mo boku mo yume kakaete Kizutsuita tsubasa demo Itsuka kitto koete yukeru yo El Ras Tu Fa Rei El Ris Tu Fa Ri Ra Li Tu Lai Ti Ha Let Fi Ra Lus Tu Mor Fis Kibou kanaderu MERODI inori wo takushi Tu Los Ta Kagayaku hibiki towa ni tsuzuku Hoshi wa mata nagare yuku Kimi mo boku mo ayumidaseru Kawariyuku mirai e to Negau kimochi afure tsuzukeru Hateshinaku tsuzuku michi Kimi mo boku mo hitori ja nai Mitsumeaeru toki wo shinjite Shin no hikari asu e michibiku Fi Ras Tu Me A Las Tu Nus Ti Ra Fi Ras Tu Me Lit Tu Shu Lu Si Rit English Lyric Beyond the time A Las Tu Nus Ti Ra They come across Lit Tu Shu Lu Si Rit This miracle Cu Wel Nest Mor Ra Fes They want to reach it La Fis Tis Le Ti Ra Ha Let Fi Ra Lus Tu Mor Fis '' A world where they can be together ''Tu Los Ta They swear on eternity looking in each others eyes The light shines through the darkness You and I have a dream Even with a broken wing I'm sure one day I'll be able to go beyond El Ras Tu Fa Rei El Ris Tu Fa Ri Ra Li Tu Lai Ti Ha Let Fi Ra Lus Tu Mor Fis The melody of hope, entrusted with prayer Tu Los Ta Radiant sound lasts forever Stars will flow again Both you and me can walk towards The changing future The feeling of hope continues to overflow The road that goes on You and I are not alone The moment you see it, you will believe The light of truth leads to tomorrow Fi Ras Tu Me A Las Tu Nus Ti Ra Fi Ras Tu Me Lit Tu Shu Lu Si Rit Category:Luminous Arc Series Category:Luminous Arc 3 Category:Songs